Battle of Perepetovo Field (1151)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = The victory of Izyaslav and his allies | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Kiev Principality of Volhynia Principality of Smolensk Principality of Goroden (Grodno) | combatant2 = Principality of Rostov-Suzdal Principality of Chernigov Principality of Novgorod-Seversky Principality of Pereyaslavl Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Izyaslav Mstislavich Vyacheslav Vladimirovich Rostislav Mstislavich Roman Rostislavich Vladimir Mstislavich Izyaslav Davydovich Boris Vsevolodovich | commander2 = Yuri Dolgoruki Vladimir Davydovich Svyatoslav Olgovich Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich Vladimir Volodarevich Andrei Yuryevich Gleb Yuryevich | commander3 = | units1 = 15000 warriors plus 5000 from Turkik tribes | units2 = 6000 warriors plus 4000 Polovtsians | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1=unknown | casualties2=unknown | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Perepetovo Field (also known as Battle of Ruth River was a battle for the rule of the Grand Principality of Kiev which took place between Izyaslavich Mstislavich and Yuri Dolgoruki. The battle took place on the 5 May 1151 on the plain of Perepetovo, located at the confluence of the Veliky Ruth River (now Protoka River) and Malyi Ruth River (now Rutets River) near the location of present day's village of Hrebinky, north of the medieval city of Yuryev (now Bila Tserkva). The battle ended with the defeat of Yuri Dolgoruki. Background In his attempt to conquer the Grand Principality of Kiev, whose rule had been taken by Izyaslav Mstislavich, breaking the rules of succession of the Rurikids, Yuri Dolgoruki made an alliance with the leaders of other principalities. First he rallied his sons Andrei Yuryevich Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal and Gleb Yuryevich Prince of Kursk, then other friedly princes among which Vladimir Davydovich, Prince of Chernigov and Svyatoslav Olgovich, Prince of Novgorod-Seversky with his nephew Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich Prince of Snovsk and most important Vladimir Volodarevich, Prince of Halych. He also got the help of the Cumans. Yuri's army was estimated at 6000 warriors with an additional 3-4000 from the Cumans Izyaslav Mstislavich also tried to get help from other princes and was able to get the support of Vyacheslav Vladimirovich Prince of Vyshgorod and Rostislav Mstislavich, Prince of Smolensk, of Izyaslav Davydovich, Prince of Starodub and of Boris Vsevolodovich, Prince of Goroden (Grodno. He also was reinforces by the "black hoods", warriors of Turkik tribes such as Torkils, Berendei, Pechenegs and Korui. Izyaslav's forces are estimated at 15,000 warriors (out of which 4,000 from Kiev and the rest from his allies) with an additional 5,000 warriors from the black hoods. When Yuri Dolgoruki's forces advanced towards Kiev, Izyaslav Mstislavich rushed to the defense of the city. He placed his forces around the city which were soon attacked by the assailants. Yuri Dolgoruki's advance guard was repelled with significant losses. The son of the Cuman Khan Bonyak was killed in this encounter. Yuri Dolgoruki retreated trying to join his forces with the army of Vladimir Volodarevich, who was advancing from Halych. He camped on the Perepetovo Field, in the plain bordering the Ruth River. In the morning of 3 May, Izyaslav's forces also entered the Perepetovo Field, the two armies facing each other. The day passed in fruitless negotiations. The Battle At the dawn of May 4], Izyaslav Mstislavich was preparing all his regiments for battle, moved towards the positions of Yuri Dolgoruki. However Yuri did not want to fight yet, and was waiting for Vladimir Volodarevich. In the meanwhile, Izyaslav Mstislavich came closer without being observed, due to the fog. The mist rose at noon, and the sky cleared. And they saw each other's troops on either side of the lake; and so they fought on the wings of both troops. and the troops themselves could not have been together. And by the evening Yuri went for the hills with his regiments.Vyacheslav Vladimirovich, Izyaslav and Rostislav followed them to the headwaters of the lake, having the intention to fight him. But Yuri ahead of them went to his regiments for the Little Rutetz River, and after crossing the mud, he stayed there for the night. Vyacheslav Vladimirovich, Izyaslav and Rostislav, after passing, stood at night right there in front of him. They stood so alone in front of others that the arrows did not reach. The next day, on Saturday May 5, at dawn, Vyacheslav, Izyaslav and Rostislav Mstislavich prepared for the attack. Yuri then with his sons, and Vladimir Davydovich, and Svyatoslav Olgovich, and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, moved to the upper reaches of Ruth River. And Vyacheslav Vladimirovich, Izyaslav and Rostislav also sent their regiments against them. When it was close to the upper reaches of Rutz, then Yuri, and Vladimir Davydovich, and Svyatoslav Olgovich, and the Polovtsians wild, and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, turning their regiments, went to the Great Ruth River, not wishing to fight, for they aspired to go to the Ruth River, and here and wait for Vladimir Volodarevich. Vyacheslav, Izyaslav and Rostislav, when they saw that they were moving away from them, they sent their streltsi, black hoods and Rus after them, and then they began to run into the rear of their regiments, to shoot with them and take their wagons from them. When Yuri saw him and his sons, Vladimir Davydovich, Svyatoslav Olgovich and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, they could not cross the Ruth River, when they saw that they were coming to the rear of their regiments and the carts were being taken away, then, turning their regiments, they became against them. And when they were going to fight, Andrei Yuryevich began to lead his father's regiment, because he was then the eldest among the brothers. Seeing that the Polovtsians werere behind, he galloped up to them and fortified them for battle, and from there he rode into his regiment and strengthened his squad. When the regiments were walking alone to meet another, Andrei Yuryevich, taking a spear, went ahead, and collided before everyone else, and broke his spear. he remained intact. And just as before all the regiments Izyaslav, one, drove his troops into the enemy's troops and broke his spear. And then they smashed him into his hand, and he was hit in the thigh, and from this he flew off his horse. Vyacheslav Vladimirovich, Izyaslav Mstislavich, and Rostislav, attacked immediately and defeated Yuri, who'se army fled through the swampy Ruth valley, where many drowned. Here the Prince of Chernigov Vladimir Davydovich was killed and many others were either killed or taken prisoners. When the troops clashed, Izyaslav Mstislavich was wounded but his life was saved by his troops. Subsequent events Vladimir Volodarevich was in the upper reaches of the Bug, when he heard of Yuri's defeat. Hungarian army, cast Mstislav II of Kiev, was broken Galicians on a halt. Izyaslav Mstislavich with the brothers Rostislav Mstislavich and Svyatopolk , Vyacheslav and black hoods attacked Pereyaslavl, stormed it for two days, Yuri left Gleb's son in Pereyaslavl for the third day after the unsuccessful foray of the besieged, and promised to leave for Suzdal, but left for Gorodets-Ostersky. There he was besieged by Izyaslav Mstislavich, Izyaslav Davydovich, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, whom Svyatoslav Olgovich sent to help, and black hoods, went to Suzdal, leaving Gleb Yuryevich in Gorodets. Izyaslav left Mstislav's son in charge of Pereyaslavl and burned down Gorodets the following year, completely ousting Yuri from southern Russia. Category:Conflicts in 1151 Category:1151 in military history Category:1151 in Ukraine Category:1151 in Russia Category:1151 in Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving Kievan Rus'